Hostile Witness
by castlenova
Summary: First LTM fic from new viewer. Continuation of latest ep, The Whole Truth


_So I've only got into this series when it restarted a few wks ago. Trying to get hold of all the previous episodes but for now, had to write this for the last episode which I __**loved!**_

He had barely closed the door behind him when she turned, pushing him back against, their lips meeting in a flurry of urgency. He dropped his keys and whatever else he was carrying to the floor as he shrugged his coat off under her touch, his hands finding their way back to her hips as the kiss deepened.

Stepping closer, he tried to push her back gently toward the direction of the bedroom but she was having none of it. Allowing him to step her back an inch or two, she trailed her hands onto his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she did before suddenly pushing him back hard against the door, the rattle of it against the frame reverberating around the room and he grinned into their kiss.

"Still treating me as a hostile witness luv?" She let her fingers work down to the bottom of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders.

"Depends. You going to act like one?" She shrugged off her jacket under scrutinising glare he had given her that she knew instinctively said 'you have too many clothes on'. He grinned at her again, trailing his hands down her arms before whirling them around so she had her back to the door. Pulling her hands up above her head, he leaned in and peppered kisses from her collarbone, up along her neck to her ear before whispering,

"Bloody right I am…" and she smirked. Catching both her hands in one of his, he slid his other one down along her neck, the middle of her chest and brought it across to rest on her hip. Kissing her hard again, he suddenly broke and twisted her around so she was facing the door, her hands still knotted in his. His other hand held her flush against him at the waist as he nibbled at the back of her ear.

"You know what? I think the defence attorney is leading the witness…" he used his free hand to begin blindly unbuttoning her blouse.

"The witness's credibility is questionable…" She chuckled into his movement, taking the opportunity to sway her hips back against his.

"The witness knows what he saw…" He'd reached the bottom of her blouse and allowed himself to snake a hand up the front to cup her breast. He couldn't pull her blouse off with relinquishing the power and he wasn't quite ready to do that yet.

"The witness exhibits a striking amount of contempt for the defending lawyer. Almost as if he wanted to get under her skin…" He couldn't see the grin on her face but he knew it was there.

"Or her skirt…" he added, biting down hard on the skin at the bottom of her neck. She threw her head back against his shoulder and he took that as his chance to slide his hand down to the waist of her skirt. Teasing a finger beneath the fabric, he tightened his grip on her hands even though his arm was getting tired holding them up. If she even tried to free herself she'd succeed easily enough.

"I think," he continued, "you need a crash course in debriefing the witness…" As he spoke, he let his hand slip under the waistband of her skirt finding her centre and applying pressure appropriately, drawing a strangled moan from her. He moved his hand again and she backed into him, he body seeming to fit into his despite having a distinct height advantage over him. He was grinning and starting to enjoy the teasing when suddenly he found himself inexplicably pushed face into the door. In his enjoyment of teasing her, he'd loosened his grip and she had very quickly manoeuvred herself back into a position of power.

"Oh you're good luv, I'll give you that." he grinned into the wall, enjoying their sparring match almost as much as what he knew was coming. Reaching around his waist she found his belt buckle and slowly unlatched it, letting one hand slide down the front of his trousers. She could see his shoulders tense and heard the hiss of his breath as he tried to control his breathing. Slowly she turned him around to face her.

"I think Legs, Cleavage and Associates need to have a discussion about their treatment of hostile witnesses," she said finally and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"This be a long meeting then?" She stepped in closer to him, her hands on his belt buckle, pulling him in to her.

"Why?"

"I gotta be somewhere in an hour." He grinned at her.

"Cancel it, this could be an all nighter." He kissed her again, pushing her backwards this time more willing on her pat, toward the bedroom door.

"The things I do for the Department of Justice" he smirked into her kiss as she took charge again, pulling him along with her down the corridor.

"They have you on retainer." He laughed as he reached behind her to open the door to the bedroom.

"And what about you?" She seemed to stop for a moment and think before answering.

"I have you on retainer too." He pushed he gently away for a moment, stepping back and sitting the edge of the bed holding his arms out wide.

"Go on then, retain me." She looked at him, a smirk on her face, a glint in her eye.

"Re_strain_ you?" She took a few slow steps toward him and he grinned up at her.

"Better again."

With that he pulled her into him and kissed her hard. By the next morning they'd agreed on a new policy for dealing with hostile witnesses.


End file.
